La Femme Musketeer Continues
by klau-geo
Summary: My idea of how La Femme Musketeer should continue. Valentine and the boys are serving under there father and get into trouble just like there fathers...but some on is trying to get Valentine attention. What you Gaston do?
1. Chapter 1

Is was a normal day at Planchet tavern. The place was full with musketeers, it was a total chaos and out of all of them four stood out. Three men and a woman., also part of the King's Musketeers. Each one where the child of one of the Famous Four Musketeers.

"And as I was saying my dear friends, after I entered the girls chamber …it only take her about five minutes till she take her clods off and then…."

"Gaston can you shut up, some of us want to eat" said Valentine D'Artagnan completely disgusted by her friends.

"I always forget that you are a lady, a sweet ,innocent lady, how dos' not know about men and women" with that Gaston looked at Etienne and Antoine smugly knowing that he was right about Valentine being a virgin.

"Now ,now Gaston, intervened Etienne, don't be mean with our Sweet Valentine"

"We all love and care about her deeply and we'd hate to hurt you for insulting her, continued Antoine" But you could hear the sarcasms in their voice.

"You know something boys…sometimes a really hate you lot." A whit that Valentine stud up and got ready to leave.

"Oooo come on Valentine we're just joking ."

"Etienne I love you like a brother and you too Antoine, but I need some air before I kill some one." Not paying attention to how was behind her, she turned and collided with a man's chest .A young ,well build man, with black hair ,honey colored skin and blue eyes. He was a site to see for any woman. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and a black coat and black pants and boots. Valentine could not stop staring at this handsome man, witch was unusual when it came to her .He was accompanied by two other men .One was a blond with hazel eyes dressed in a white shirt and a green vest with a black pants and boots and the other one has brown hair and brown eyes dresses in a black shirt and a green vest ,black pants and boots. All three of them had swords around there waist.

"I'm…I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention "Every one could see that she was starting to blush. She toke a step back and almost fell on her rear end .The stranger quickly put his hand on her waist and stopped her from falling.

"There, there I got you. It you have been a shame for such a delicate boy to fall and make a foul of himself."

"I'm a girl and I'm also capable to take care of myself .So in other word you can take you hand of me" Valentine was getting angry .She always hated it when men thought of her a just a pretty face .For God's sake she was a musketeer ,good as any other is not better.

"Sorry did you say you are a girl? said the blond friend."

"Then I apologies miss…?"

"D'Artagnan, Valentine D'Artagnan"

"Any relations to the musketeer?" said the other one. Gaston was starting to fume because of the way the stranger was holding Valentine's waist.

"What are the chance that Gaston is going to kill him for holding Valentine in his arms?"

"Not as interesting as the one of her kicking the stranger ass for holding her like that" said Etienne to Antoine in a whisper.

"Yes I'm his daughter and I'd like for you to let go of me. Or else…"

"Or else what my lady? You'd put one of your gentlemen friends to fight me"

With this word said Valentine smiled so sweet you you'd think that she was an angle, she got close to him…put her hand on his chest and then…push him so hard he fell to the ground." I don't need anyone to fight my battles. I can do that myself and next time a lady says to you to on hand her you better listen to her"

"What's wrong Jean a little girl can beat you now a days?" said the blond one.

"Now , now Henry don't be mean, our friend here was distracted by an angle. My apologies mademoiselle .You see my friend are a little rough around the edges. My name is Remy Morel, my blond friend here is Henry Bonnet and you have already meat Jean Blanc .And it is a pleasure to meat the daughter of such a famous musketeer." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Thank you… I guess." Valentine was a little unsure of what was just happening.

Etienne was smiling not of the scene before him, but at the look on his friends face. Antoine notice it to and try very hard not to laugh. And Gaston was about to jump in and stop this nonsense when Commander D'Artagnan entered.

"Valentine ,Gaston. Antoine , Etienne move you asses , I have mission for you four. Move it "

"YES SIR" said all four musketeers .

"What the….?You' re a musketeer ,but ,but you're a woman" All three men looked really shocked. "What's wrong with being me a musketeer and a woman."

"Do I need to repeat myself you lot. I said move it and it mean you too Valentine ."

"Yes sir, Valentine got close to Jean and said to him, meet me out side of town, next to the ruins and I'll show you just as good I am."

"Is that a promise my little angle." with said Valentine and the boys left." I am gone to make him sorry "Valentine was angry ,really angry.

"Boys i think I am in love, said Jean to his friends, she is not a weak and she is surly is beautiful. What do you say my boys, would she make a great conquest or what ?"

"I am standing this on out my friend , she is going to break you bones. and I am going to enjoy it,said Remy."

"What a true friend you are Remy, what don't you think our dear friend here could do it?"

"He could, but i don't think he would live very much after."

"But what a way to die."

"Are you lot gonna order something or what,said Madam Planchet in her usual tone"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you men all a like? Or am I just lucky, said Valentine sarcastically, I can believe him. What wrong with me being a musketeer ? Hmmm can you guys answer me or has the cat got your tongue?"

"Now ,now Valentine calm down before you truly kill some one, and I mean that some one could be one of us, said Etienne pretty frighten."

"And you did say we are you brother, right Gaston?"  
"Right Antoine. And you wouldn't want to kill your brothers."

Valentine stop walking and turn to Gaston, she was a couple of inches smaller then him , so she had to stand on her toes sometimes to be able to look him in the eyes.

"I said I love Etienne and Antoine like brother, I never said I love you…like one or any other form. Now come on we have a mission and I don't think just because the Commander is my father and your uncle he would be kind to us if we were late."

Etienne and Antoine could not stop laughing at the scene before them .

"So what are you willing to bet that Valentine is going to win this argument?"

"Anyone knows that Valentine is the better fighter between the two of them. So I say no to that bet."

"I can't believe that you Etienne of all people are refusing a bet? I didn't think I'd live to see the day."

"Funny, very funny."

"Are you two done, said Valentine, we're here ."

As they entered the room they saw four people .At his desk there was Commander D'Artagnan at his right there was Gaston father Athos, next to his was Aramis, Etienne's father and at left of the commander was Porthos, Antoine's father.

"FATHER" said all there boys in shock. "Uncle's what a pleasant surprise I've missed you a lot, said the young lady hugging each one of the famous musketeers."

The three old musketeers were smiling and where very happy. "now my boy that is how you treat a true hero, not gaping like you lot. You boys look like a pair of drunken cat, said Porthos to the boys. My , my little Valentine you are such a beautiful girl ,if I wasn't married and was just a couple of years younger…"

"Leave the girl alone you old foul, if you're wife would know what are you doing behind her back…well let's just say God help you, Aramis said teasing but with affection."

Athos then asked "Have our boys been good or what Valentine?"

"How come you are asking her and not one of us father?"

"Because Gaston, my boy , she wasn't caught gambling or by an angry father in his daughter bedroom and lied to our faces."

"But the fights… she gets into fight just like us, sometimes she the reason why we get into fight." Gaston didn't want to be mean he really care for Valentine …like a sister…he thought .

"If I didn't get into fight the people would think I am not D'Artagnan daughter, and please you get into more fight than I do , so stop trying to get out of trouble by getting me into it."  
"I hear trouble in paradise, what do you say Etienne."

"True, my dear Antoine. Now, now love birds it's not nice to fight in the presence of other."

The fathers where trying really hard not to laugh of the scene before them, but not Antoine and Etienne. "You know something you two, said Valentine to the two boys, if looks could kill them they would have been dead a long time ago, I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't" both of them said in the same time with a big smile on there face.

All four men started laughing at there children attics. They were friend for many years and they felt like after so many battles together that they were truly brothers, so seeing that there children felt the same way about each other made them even happier, because they know that when the time would come ,this young ones will stand up for each other no matter what.

"so you are asking us what we've been up to, but why are you here, is you don't mind my asking father, ask Etienne"

"Well our dear friend here asked us if we wanted to be instructors here and we…..said yes."

"What joy" the boys where sarcastic while Valentine was quite happy about it." So it means that you boys and girl can't do anything we wouldn't do."

"So basically we can do the same as always." Valentine and the boys were grinning at Antoine's statement.

"Basically the same, you are aloud to have fun, but when it comes to training and missions we expect you to be serious, and try to act like you fear and respect us in front of the other musketeers."

"We understand Commander".

"Now let go to Planchet and get something to eat. What do you say boys? And then Valentine can tell us what you boys been up to."

"yes why don't we go, maybe Valentine could still cache , her gentleman friend"

"Antoine"Valentine looked at him with such a sweet face "Shut up !"

"What gentleman, Valentine?"

"Nobody papa, just an idiot how think that I don't belong here, but don't worry I'll take care of it ."

"But... I am your father it's my job to take care of you."

"But you also taught me how to defend myself plus I am a musketeer and you promise me and mama that you will not treat me any different for anybody else after tomorrow so will he."

Trying to get so well deserved payback Gaston started" But you should have hear him calling her his little an...aaAAHH" looking down he saw that Valentine had a dagger very close to a very dear friend of his."Gaston ,don't push it or Anne find out that you were with Caroline when you should have been with her."

"You wouldn't"but the smile on Valentines face told him she would."Now what do you say we get something to eat and then my dear uncles i will tell you every little about you boys escaped 's"

And with that The Famous Musketeers and there offspring went to the tavern


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived at Planches, they started looking for a table to sit at. The place was full as usual with musketeers and travelers. As commander D'Artagnan came in all the musketeers stud up and saluted him, he returned the gesture and then they sat back down.

"Athos, Aramis Porthos!said Planche gladly to see hi sold friends. What are you doing here?"

"PLANCHE, move you ass already and help me or else I'll…"

"Coming my sweet, we'll talk later."

"Poor man, said D'Artagnan, let's go and find a table and then we can find out what our children have been up to."

They found a table in the back of the room and the eight sat down, but in this time Valentine was looking for the stranger from this morning but could not see to find him.

"Well, well seam that our little angel has a crush on someone,said Etienne have a grim on his face, you aren't looking for the tall dark stranger form this morning ?"

" Etienne can you do me a tinny little favor."

"Sure Valentine, anything for you!"

"Then SHUT UP"

All four fathers stared laughing at that moment .

"Now Valentine behave you self and don't be mean to Etienne."

"Yes papa" said valentine like a little girl how was caught with her hand in the cookies jar .

"And you Etienne, said his father, stop harassing Valentine. I swear, you all are acting like little children and not musketeers.'

"We are sorry" the both of the felted like they there five again and they where punished for doing something wrong.

"Now I think you promise us that you would tell us what the boys have been up to."

"But first Portosh I want to know how this stranger is and why he has caught Valentine attention. Don't tell me that you don't find it one bit interesting that Etienne mentions him and Valentine reacted this way?"

"Now ,now Atosh if the girl doesn't want to talk about it then it mean it's a delicat subject and we must let her be ,explained Aramis"

"It isn't a problem uncles…it's just that ….this stranger … made me feel like I didn't belong here, belonged with the musketeers just because I was a girl."

"And what are you planning to do?" All our men where looking and expecting an answer from Valentine

"Simple I'm going to duel him tomorrow morning and show him just how good am I . what do you think am going to do? Now can we get back to what we plan to do here."

"At a girl ,said Atosh , now let's get a cup of wine and some food and then you can tell us all the bad things this boys have been up to."

"oooh and tomorrow Valentine ,we are coming to, said Aramis, for moral support of course."

"Of course "

Madame Planche was coming to the table and the look on her face was not as it usually was ,she was smiling.

"My dear Madam Planche can we some wine and some food, said D'Artagnan. And if you don't mind us asking you what is the reason for such a big smile on your face."

"None of your business, she told them in her usual way, treating them just like any other clients. Valentine the man from this morning has left you a note. He also said that he can't wait for tomorrow morning, it seams that you truly caught his attention. I'll bring the note when I'll bring you ,your food." and with that said she left.

It could be seen that Valentine was starting to blush and she felt a bit accord .She didn't understand why the stranger left her a note and she surely didn't understand why Gaston had that look on his face. It was like he wanted to kill the stranger him self

"A note, he left you a note. How does he think he is? How does he think you are? It's not like you are the type of girl to fall for some on like him. It's ..it's…"

"Easy Gaston you almost sound jealous." said his father with a big smile on his face. He knew that his son was falling if not in love with Valentine and he already love her like a daughter. The other tree saw the same thing and even if D'Artagnan felt sad because he didn't want to lose his daughter ,he would be happy if she was with Gaston.

As Madam Planche came with the food and Valentine's note, the men stop everything they where doing and pay attention to Valentine and her reaction .

"Here you go Valentine." the note said _I can't wait to see you tomorrow my I say let's make thing interesting and make a wager .We'll steal all the details tomorrow, but I already know what i want._


End file.
